


An angry Nagito

by ohmythief



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Comedy, Dangan Island, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, POV Third Person, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmythief/pseuds/ohmythief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ibuki discovers something about Nagito, Hajime is curious and perhaps jealous, Sonia loses a bet and Nagito... </p><p>Well, Nagito is confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An angry Nagito

Hinata Hajime was your everyday normal guy, except that he got a talent. A special talent, so special he didnt even remember it. Aside from being forgetful, he was pretty normal. Yeah, hiding behind a bush stalking the albino whose back was given to him. Normal.

What is happening exactly? It all started this morning, when

 

 

\-----------------

_Mioda came out of nowhere and almost knocked Hinata. She was laughing pretty loud. Between laughter and snickering and 'so cuteee' remarks she disappeared again screaming 'sooooorry hina-chaaaaaaaan!' and of course, Hinata was trying not to give into his curiosity but well, too late mate..._

_He glanced where he supposed Mioda came running and found only Komaeda with his head titled and 'hello, im confused' all over his pale features. Hinata frowned and walked towards Komaeda and finally asked "Hey, Komaeda" the aforementioned locked gazes with Hinata and immediately smiled while waving. His grey washed eyes looked at Hinata's green ones expectantly "U- Um" and he cleared his throat "What happened with Mioda exactly?"_

_The albino sighed "Im sorry Hinata-kun, better ask me another question I can actually give you an answer. Im afraid I am as clueless as you" and then he smiled again trying to wave away the confusion "Free time again?"_

_"Yeah. Actually i was looking for someone to spend it with. Lucky I found you" he giggled at the joke and Hinata smiled proudly or his sense of humor "Wanna go to the beach?"_

_"If you are okay with me as your compan-" Hinata rolled his eyes and Komaeda gave him an apologetic look "Sure, Hinata-kun"_

_Hinata grinned at him "Lets go, then"_

_Both departed to the beach and enjoyed a nice, and sometimes awkward, time together. Hinata decided to walk with Komaeda side by side on their way to each other's cottage, he felt a bit of tension but as well waved the uneasy feeling._

_When both told their farewells, he watched until Komaeda entered his cottage. The albino smiled sweetly at him before closing the door and Hinata sighed._

_Suddenly, he remembered Mioda's events and since then it started bugging Hinata. He decided to ask her._

 

_Soon enough the brunette found Mioda, again running and laughing. Behind her trying to keep pace was Sonia Nevermind who was as well snickering breathless, perhaps from running so much._

_"Sonia-chan, did you see it? Tell Ibuki you saw it!" she hopped, it was almost tiring to watch her._

_"Yes.." she breathed "Yes i did, Mioda-san" she rested her arms on her knees trying to recompose her calm "I... I am speechless, I didnt believe you at first Mioda-san but it sure was something i needed to confirm, im satisfied" the princess recovered her flawless posture._

_Mioda suddenly screeched "Sonia-chan, Ibuki has to remind you of our bet"_

_"Fine" Sonia brushed off the dirt from her skirt "I will let you pet one of Tanaka-san's hamsters. You shall call Pekoyama-san as well, but you must be patient"_

_"Excuse me" Hinata decided to interrupt at the same time walking towards them._

_"Hinata-san, what is it?" the princess smiled at the brunette._

_"Hina-chan, yo!"_

_"I wouldnt like to be an intruder, but what are you both running from?" he crossed arms._

_"Oh! We arent running from anything, actually. Komaeda-san wouldnt chase us if i may say so-"_

_"Komaeda?"_

_"Ibuki is pretty sure Nagito-chan is still glued on the doorframe" the colorful one laughed, a really high-pitched one._

_"After such events Im pretty sure of it, Mioda-san" Sonia added to her laughter._

_"Um" Hinata felt a sudden wave of anger "Would you mind to explain?"_

_"Hina-chan, Ibuki will tell you a secret" she whispered and drew herself closer so she could say the next words to Hinata only. Sonia tried not to burst again into laughing "Ibuki discovered that when Nagito-chan is mad he" she pointed to her lip while walking backwards until she was again at Sonia's side._

_"He what?"_

_"Hinata-san, let me explain you completely. Mioda-san came to me saying that in today's morning she unintentionally made Komaeda-san angry and she found it hilarious-"_

_"And cute" Ibuki added._

_"-That when Komaeda-san gets mad he bites his lower lip"_ Huh?  _"I personally dont like to bug somebody else but i needed to prove it, so i went to Komaeda-san's cottage and pressed him just a little... And well, he did the afore mentioned gesture just like Mioda-san told me"_

_Hinata imagined Komaeda with a frown on his face and lowering his imagination... Komaeda biting his own lip..._

_"Gyaaaaaaah! Hina-chan is suddenly blushing!" Ibuki gasped "Did Hina-chan imagined it? With Nagito-chan looking at you.. All mad and scary.. Uwaah, of course he would never look scary.. Such a cute gesture, you did imagined it, didnt you Hina-chan? Well, did you?"_

_"Uh? H- Huh?" he frowned at both and ran pass them, directly to his cottage._

_He still could hear Ibuki saying "Ibuki will be pinching Nagito's face if he ever makes such a cute expression in front of Ibuki alone! Probably more.. Kyaa, Ibuki can feel a nosebleed coming!"  and goodness, had he ever feel this amount of jealousy in the pit of his stomach before..._

_He stomped like he was in some sort of parade for anger issues awareness, ignoring weird glances at him. He indirectly searched for Komaeda's cottage with the corner of his eye and just like they said, Komaeda stayed in a shocked position, eyes wide and hand on his doork knob. He snapped out of his hypnosis when Hinata passed fuming in front of him. The last thing the brunette heard was "Hinata-kun?" followed by his own door closing._

_\-----------------_

 

And so, there he was. Stalking Komaeda. He tried twice to anger him, but the only thing he got was laughter and 'dont be silly, Hinata-kun'. The one mad was him. When he came back to reality he noticed the albino wasnt there anymore, and he was extremely itchy from the leaves and sweat so he decided to just give up for today. When he turned around he was surprised by beautiful and stormy eyes, with an amused light on them. He fell right on his butt provoking some giggles from the luckster.

"Hinata-kun" the albino tried to calm himself before speaking, and failed. But after some time he found his voice again "Why are you watching me from here? Seriously, you need to do something with your angry aura. I could feel your gaze on me" he framed an eyebrow winning a jab on his arm "H- Hey, that hurts"

"Then dont be an asshole"

"Now you are the one being rude h- Ouch"

"Shut it" and that was a mistake. Komaeda stayed shut, and Hinata could almost feel his breath from how closer they were. He unconsciously gazed for his lips and found then tempting, but then remember and frowned looking at his eyes again.

"Hinata-kun..." he sang "You are acting kind of weird around me. I should ask, are you mad at me? If you are... I'm sorry, I will do as you please, even stay away from you" he shifted his gaze to the ground and murmured the next words "Heh, i was starting to mind if someone like me-" and so the self-loathing continued, like if Hinata pulled a trigger. And he actually did.

He wanted to slap himself, he tried so hard to anger Komaeda he never thought he was hurting his feelings. Hinata felt he could cringe right there, he didnt want to hurt the albino... Never...

"No, no, Komaeda Its just that..." you sighed and gave in "Why wont you get mad at me?"

He didnt understand the question, well, who would actually? His eyes were wide and eyebrows raised "Im sorry Hinata-kun, could you repeat yourself"

The brunette growled and stood from behind the bush, he walked away and to his cottage to shut himself "Im the worse, im sorry Komaeda" he could hear the albino's steps behind him "Im so pathetic-"

"Dont" Hinata stopped abruptly, Komaeda's voice still ringing inside his brain. _W- Wait, did he finally...?_ "Hinata, dont you dare say that again, someone as worthy as Hinata-kun must not say those harsh words. Even less keep them to yourself"

Hinata turned around, both curious and kind of scared. Komaeda's sudden harsh tone was something new. And there he was, finally, there. Eyebrows knitting together, forehead slightly wrinkled, stormy and intense glare and... 

"Thereeeeeeeeee" he exclaimed while jumping and grabbed Komaeda's arms "There it is" the brunette watched intensely at Komaeda. _He is biting his bottom lip, how childish reaction and... So.. Cute..._ Hinata blushed and found himself attracted by those lips... But "Wait, dont stop doing that!" he cried. Komaeda's lips started to shiver behind Hinata's fierce gaze.

"H- Hinata.. I... Would you please.. Um..." the brunette reluctantly drew his eyes away from Komaeda's lips and was surprised to find the albino as red as a cherry. Well, being this close... Hinata felt his own head a little light weighted "W- Would you... I..." the luckster couldnt elaborate any words, he was about to faint. This proximity was totally new for him, Komaeda thought that it was okay since it is only Hinata-kun... But it wasnt okay because it  _was_ Hinata and he frowned questioning what is  _this_ ,  _everything_ , and  _why is Hinata inclining even closer to me_... 

"Komaeda, can... Can i?" the question was left hanging, but both knew clearly what he meant. Komaeda closed his eyes trying to find ease and _why is my heart beating so loud_  but he nodded...

So...

Hinata replaced the biting with his own lips, first they touched and then, after declaring how soft the other's lips were, he started moving... Komaeda found himself doing so as well while trying to stay in one piece, and Hinata rested one hand at the small of Komaeda's back, the other on his neck. The kiss was... Sweet and gentle, and it stayed like that. After experimenting and savouring each other slightly, Hinata searched for air and took advantage of Komaeda being distracted (shocked, better said) and detailed Komaeda's face while caressing his cheekbone with his thumb. _He truly is beautiful..._ The brunette grinned when Komaeda's eyes opened, eyelids still half lifted

"Mioda told me that when you get mad, you bite your lower lip" he moved his thumb and traced Komaeda's lower lip, like trying to give emphasis at the statement "I wanted to prove it myself, see it with my own eyes..."

After a long but far from awkward silence, Komaeda's cracked voice interrupted the little space left between them "And you did?" he whispered, blush all over her porcelain skin and her eyes, teared, shifting from Hinata's caring and sparkling eyes to his own hand, which rested on Hinata's chest. He could surprisingly feel and, if he dared, learn the pattern in the brunette's heartbeats under his palm, and he felt pleased with the statement that he wasnt the only one feeling like they just ran a whole triathlon.

Hinata snorted gaining Komaeda's eyes to stay still and in focus with his.

"That and more".

**Author's Note:**

> Nagito biting his lower lip when mad is canon, just so you know (and perhaps die for). You can detail it in his angry sprite, someone shared this in tumblr and my mind raced... Well, thanks for reading!


End file.
